


Manly Things

by moor



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Romance, dilf, handyman Itachi, itasaku - Freeform, man-bun Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: ItaSaku. Written for the ItaSaku Discord July 2020 fic exchange. The prompt I received was "Manly Things".
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 268





	Manly Things

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to a special someone for her wonderful concrit and beta finesse!

The genin clustered together in fearful awe as their soon-to-be teacher passed them in the street market. They were excited and ready to wee themselves in fear as the tall, slender shinobi swept past on his way to the fruit vendor, his wife at his side and their daughter nestled in a baby carrier on his chest. He wore a traditional clan shirt and casual ninja training pants, like his wife, and it was obvious from their slightly messy hair that they had just finished sparring. A satchel of weapons clinked at Sakura's side, and, no doubt sensing the genin's curious stares, she and Itachi glanced over their shoulders to see who was peeking at them.

The genin froze.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, arching her brows higher. "Is something wrong?"

When Uchiha Itachi stared at them, it proved too much for the poor genin. 

"N-nothing!"

"Sorry!"

"Thank you and I'm so sorry!"

The trio of students sped off around the corner, embarrassed and terrified and feeling slightly blessed by their soon-to-be teacher's attention.

"How did they let that guy become a genin teacher?" panted the first genin.

"I think he killed too many other shinobi in the field. He knocked out too much competition. It must've been bad for business," said another.

"How is he such a badass mother—"

"He's just too good," agreed the first. "Like, how can you look that cool just walking through a market? He knew he was the toughest guy there."

"That much power is crazy."

"He's the best there is, besides the Hokage."

"He's  _ better  _ than the Hokage."

"Don't say that, you'll make Hokage Naruto cry. You know he feels bad about the Uchiha clan stuff that happened when he was a kid. If it wasn’t for him being best friends with Sasuke and doing all that digging, they never would have found out about the stuff with Councillor Danzo. Naruto still feels bad that Itachi didn’t accept the offer to be Hokage himself, and wants to make him honourary co-Hokage… he’s just too scared of Sakura-sensei since she said no."

"Or he feels scared of them because they're so cool."

"Because Itachi is the best."

"... ok, maybe, but still."

"Can you believe we have the toughest, strongest shinobi ever as our teacher next week?"

"I told my mom and she got this weird look on her face."

"She's probably scared he's going to teach us crazy S-class Jutsu on our first day."

"I dunno, it wasn't that kind of look..."

As the trio calmed down and returned to their usual chatter, Sakura leaned back from the rooftop above the genin and returned to Itachi's side at the fruit vendor, a hint of a smirk on her lips. Her curiosity was sated.

"You have more recruits in your fan club," she murmured, winking at him. Itachi sighed under his breath.

It was just another regular day for Itachi. Since he'd made the request to become a genin teacher, to be in Konoha more often now that he had a family of his own, his presence around the village had been an adjustment for everyone. Whereas he'd been a ghost during his childhood, youth and early adulthood, seen only peripherally coming and going for meetings and perhaps occasional supplies, now he regularly did the grocery shopping for his family, caught up on the local news with the store clerks he encountered on a regular basis, and even brought lunch to his wife at the hospital. Sakura's schedule was busier than his, so he had also taken over the childcare of their infant daughter. His days were filled with chores to do around their home, village politics to advise on (when he was asked), and training.

Training.

Training had become a bit... uncomfortable.

It wasn't that he was ignorant of his standing in the village. As a renowned shinobi, he had flee on sight orders in nearly all non-allied shinobi nations. It was just the staring and awe were a little unusual when they were so... fraternal.

While his daughter slept soundly in her crib (with a clone at her side in case she needed anything), Itachi had decided to train for a half hour or so in the rear yard.

He'd been outside bare minutes before the eyes began popping up, staring at him from behind shrubberies, fencing, and rooftop chimneys. Was it really necessary?

Itachi ignored them and continued his kata practice. When he heard the camera clicks and snaps, however, his lips thinned in annoyance.

Deciding it was time to switch gears—and hoping it would shake off the unwanted intruders—Itachi stretched his limber muscles and decided to move to yard work and chores. Surely that would bore them.

From the garden shed, Itachi collected a few supplies, strapping on the toolbelt and tying a tenugui around his head and man-bun hair to keep it from getting in his eyes. Lifting a heavy pallet of roofing shingles out of the garden shed and onto his shoulders, Itachi climbed up the side of the house with chakra-bearing feet and began repairing some of the worn shingles. It was hot, sweaty work, and within a few minutes, he had stripped off his shirt, leaving it hanging around his waist as he shucked off the old tiles and hammered down the new ones.

To help remove the mess, Itachi conjured another pair of clones to keep the area tidy. No effort was wasted, and soon he'd worked out an easy cycle of scrap, shuck, sweep and hammer. At one point he leaned back on his heels, wiping his wrist across the sweat on his brow—and heard a sigh from below.

A group of young men and women, fellow parents from their neighbourhood, stared back at Itachi longingly.

Uncertain about their attention, Itachi stared back.

"It's... it looks like hot work," called up one man, cheeks red.

"Ah," said Itachi, confused. Of course, it was hot work. That's why he had his shirt around his waist, his hair sweaty around his temples.

"Do you do this kind of work yourself all the time?" asked another.

"Of course," said Itachi. He had to take care of his family and home. He took pride in doing so.

"Do you do handyman work inside, too? I didn't know shinobi learned that."

"Hn," said Itachi, unsure what the point of the conversation was. He had to get back to his roofing before his daughter—

The hint of a tiny sniffle reached Itachi's ears and he sensed his daughter's changing chakra patterns. She was waking, his clone advised.

"Excuse me, I'm needed inside," said Itachi, nodding briefly to the growing crowd of onlookers.

"Yes, you are," muttered one voice, though Itachi ignored it as he balanced and carried the rest of the roof shingles back to the shed. The crowd waved and called goodbye as they dissipated from the front sidewalk and road.

Strange people, decided Itachi. There were strange people in their neighbourhood.

* * *

One of the things Itachi had come to enjoy, as he adjusted to life within the village, was construction. 

Not major road construction or infrastructure renewal, but little things, like assembling the bookcases for his and Sakura's veritable library of scrolls and books, creating workbenches so he and Sakura could properly sharpen their tools to experiment with jutsu, even fixing things around the house like the plumbing when something leaked or broke. It was satisfying to fix things rather than break, dismantle or kill them. When he'd finished assembling and staining the bedroom set for their daughter, just days before she'd been born, he had spent day and night sanding and refining each piece to make it perfect. Now their daughter slept like a princess. Sakura had accused him of going a little overboard with the four-poster crib and billowing flounces, but nothing was too good for their little one.

"She's a baby. She would have been comfortable sleeping in a drawer."

"Our daughter is not sleeping in a drawer. Speaking of, I finished the armoire. It's drying in the garage."

"That's wonderful, darling," Sakura had said, smiling knowingly at Itachi. She kissed his cheek and left him to his bookcase assembly.

The construction work had built up Itachi's chest and arms considerably. While his frame had always been lean and lithe, now he sported more upper body musculature than he'd ever had during his days of active shinobi duty. The heavy lifting didn't go unnoticed by his wife, either.

"Your seams are wearing out again," noted Sakura as she helped him fold the laundry.

"I'm going shopping for new shirts tomorrow. Do you need anything?"

"We need to set a shirt budget for you," teased Sakura. "Maybe we should get sailcloth to make your shirts?"

"Would you prefer I walk around with no shirt?"

Sakura's laughing turned breathy, her eyes darkening a moment as her hands gripped the fabric of one of his shirts tightly.

"Sakura?" asked Itachi, brows knit.

"Hmmm? What? Sorry, yes, you can get more shirts tomorrow," she agreed, voice a little hoarser.

"Hn."

"... you can keep some of the tight ones. To wear around the house, I mean. If you're working," added Sakura, voice a little too casual. "If they split, they split... down the seams..."

Her voice drifted off again and Itachi just nodded, making a mental note to find stronger thread to do the mending.

* * *

Itachi's reputation as being quite handy around the home spread, and soon he found himself helping others, too, if he had a morning or afternoon free. With his daughter gurgling in the baby sling around his strong chest, Itachi arrived at a neighbourhood nursing home, a scroll containing his tools tucked in his pocket.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, thank you for coming!"

"Is the trellis in the back garden?"

"Yes, it cracked with the wind in last night's storm," said the administrator sadly. "If it's a lost cause, we will replace it, but the residents really enjoy the plants on it. It will take a long time to regrow them if we need to replace the entire section of the garden."

"Hn," said Itachi. He would certainly see what he could do.... It was just a little unsettling that the residents and employees of the nursing home had set up rows of chairs to watch him while he worked.

"Don't mind us," said one elderly gentleman. "We don't get many visitors."

"Is this your daughter? She's precious," cooed an elderly kunoichi, smiling at Itachi's daughter on her play blanket in the grass nearby. Itachi had erected a sunshade above her to protect her from UV, wind, and possibly a hail of kunai. (He'd promised Sakura that their daughter would be safe on his errands, after all.)

"Ah," said Itachi, grabbing his toolbelt from the utility scroll and buckling it on.

The crowd kept him company through the morning as he worked, and entertained his daughter, and the job went quickly.

"You're welcome back anytime," assured the residents as Itachi folded up his toolbelt and sealed it back into the scroll.

"It's supposed to be quite hot this week. Ensure that you remain in the shade and drink plenty of fluids," advised Itachi.

"Oh, we don't have much shade here," lamented one resident.

"We could really do with you erecting a sunshade."

"Or a few sun shades."

"For the hot weather."

"If it gets too hot, you can take your shirt off."

“Or we can get the hose?” offered another rather hopefully.

Itachi ignored the awkward silence as he slipped his daughter into the sling again.

"Ah, if you would like a sunshade, I can assist you with its assembly," agreed Itachi.

"Wonderful! Let us know what day works for you," said the administrator, beaming at Itachi.

Behind them, the residents and staff began moving the chairs back into storage.

"Leave them near the front, he's coming back," said one resident to another, who nodded in understanding.

__________

Sakura watched her husband train his genin team out on the river, her arms crossed, her lips pressed tightly together to hide her smile.

Somehow, the team had acquired another small crowd of admirers.

And her husband was in his swimming shorts.

She sighed, shaking her head.

"I brought lunch," called Sakura, carrying a pair of eight-levelled bento boxes in her strong arms.

The team cheered, the crowd sighed, and Sakura waited for the crowds to dissipate before leaning forward to give her husband a peck on the lips.

"I see things are progressing well," said Sakura once they had spread out a blanket and popped open the bento boxes. The genin oohed and aahed over the platters of food.

"Ah," agreed Itachi. "They trained hard and earned their reward swim. It was a good idea to bring swim trunks today."

"Mmm," agreed Sakura. She bet the crowd thought so, too.

Itachi wore his hair up in a ponytail that day. With his delicate chain necklace, his hitai ate, his ANBU tattoo on his immaculate physique and his swim trunks, he was a sight to behold.

Sakura noted the way not all the spectators had shooed from the premises and wanted to roll her eyes.

"They're persistent these days, aren't they?"

"Hn." Itachi looked at Sakura, his mouth full of her cooking. His eyes saw nothing but her. Sakura couldn't help smiling at him.

"You're doing a great job," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Finishing up the dishes that night after supper, Itachi hummed a small tune to himself. Their daughter was in bed, Sakura had finished her work and had eaten with them for a family meal, and he'd made his lesson plans for the next two weeks for his genin team. It was a good day.

He was drying the last dish when Sakura came up behind him to wrap her arms around him, resting her head on his back.

Itachi smiled to himself, then paused as he felt Sakura's hands ghosting lower down his belly, to slip beneath his shirt and stroke the firm skin and treasure trail on his abdomen.

Itachi's hands slowed as Sakura's fingers moved downward to cup him.

Itachi's reaction was immediate. He swallowed as he began to swell in her palms.

Sakura sighed happily, quietly, as she rested her head against Itachi's back and began to fondle him, tease him, stroke him through his light trousers, and Itachi carefully set the dish down on the drying rack before gripping the edges of the sink.

"Sakura."

"Mmm?"

Itachi swallowed again as Sakura's fingers withdrew, his shoulders relaxing until she slid them into his trousers, beneath his underwear, to grasp him fully and begin pumping him. Itachi's head fell forward, his back tensing beneath Sakura's cheek.

"We're in front of the window," he murmured, closing his eyes.

Sakura swiped the pad of her thumb over the slit in the bulbous tip of Itachi's erection, completely unconcerned. She smeared the hint of precum around, pressing gently but firmly down on the tip of his head as she stroked downward on his shaft. The pressure began building in Itachi's groin and his grip tightened on the edge of the sink. With all the extra strength he carried in him, his frame tensing was more dramatic than it used to be. He was broader now than he'd been when they first met, and while to Itachi, the difference was new but now comfortable, to Sakura it was taunting her, begging her to test its resolve.

"Maybe I want them to see you come apart in my hands," whispered Sakura.

Itachi's mouth went dry at his wife's possessive tone.

She loved him.

She loved him, respected him, and treated him like a man... instead of as some kind of untouchable god, like so many eyes that had followed him since he’d taken his place as a full Konoha citizen instead of its shadowy, dirty-job assassin, and settled with her. 

Everyone wanted to use him. Sakura wanted to use him, too—But unlike everyone else, he desperately wanted to be used by her.    
Gods, he wanted to be used by her.

"Do you know what it's like seeing you working out every day," said Sakura, gripping him tighter. She rolled his balls in her other hand, stretching his sac. "When I see you so happy to work on your projects, or how sexy it is to see you carrying our daughter with you everywhere?"

Itachi's stomach flexed as Sakura accidentally rubbed her wrist over it as she adjusted her hold on him. His legs began to twitch as the pressure built at the base of his spine, his breathing catching as Sakura gave him a pump just the right way—

"Do you know how badly I wanted to ride you out by the river?"

Itachi's breath caught and he released the edges of the sink to grab Sakura's wrists.

Breathing hard, he gripped her tightly to catch his breath for just a moment.

"Couch," growled Itachi, knowing full well they wouldn't make it to the bedroom.

"Floor," countered Sakura, voice thick.

Sakura's grip suddenly began to tingle with chakra, and Itachi moaned under his breath before turning to get on his knees.

"Get on your back,” she added.

As Itachi shucked his pants lower, lying back, Sakura grabbed his shirt and yanked it off him before she straddled him. It was as her damp core touched against his pelvis that he realized she wasn't wearing panties.

"Are you sure—" Itachi began, already reaching for Sakura's hips. It was instinctive for him, to reach for her, touch her, enter her whenever she wanted him.

"Yes," said Sakura, aligning herself. She stroked Itachi's length, measuring his girth, and her soft inhale of surprise caught his attention.

"Hn?"

"You're... thicker than I remember," said Sakura, beautiful green eyes capturing Itachi's.

Itachi's cheeks warmed as he caressed Sakura's thighs.

"I've missed you. I've been holding off until you were ready."

Sakura blinked. "You mean since we had... you haven't..."

"I have, but not recently. I wanted to save everything for you," said Itachi, leaning up to capture Sakura's face in his palms. He pulled her in, kissing her deeply. "Now use me, wife."

Sakura gasped as she kissed Itachi in return, reaching between them to press his tip to her entrance. The kiss deepened, and Sakura rose up a little on her knees to massage herself with Itachi's thick, hard cock. Itachi groaned into Sakura's mouth as she pumped him slowly before sinking down on him, taking him all in, an inch at a time.

Their breaths shuddering between them, Sakura wrapped her arms around Itachi and leaned him down, until she had him flat on his back.

Then she began to rock with him deeply seated inside her, riding him like a wave, her muscles rippling and clenching around him rhythmically as he pumped up into her.

Itachi moaned again, squeezing Sakura's hips and helping her grind into him harder as he lifted his head to watch her reactions, to watch her bounce on him, to watch himself pumping in and out of her snug pussy.

This.

He had missed this so much. The way Sakura breathed when they were joined, the way she moved over him, dragging his hands to her chest and the junction of her thighs, the way she arched her back and stiffened before gasping and shuddering around him, her hands on his chest, her nails leaving crescents in his skin that she would always apologize for later when she would trace them with a chakra-tipped finger, healing each one with a kiss and a touch as she snuggled into him.

Feeling the glowing warmth of Sakura's tingling chakra around his member as it twitched and throbbed inside her, Itachi swallowed his breath.

"Do you like that?"

"Hn," said Itachi, his fingers unconsciously gripping Sakura's nipples under her shirt just a little firmer as he circled them with his thumbs to plump and stiffen them. A hint of dampness leaked through and he stared at it before realizing it was her milk. While his body had changed, so had hers, and he longed to touch her swollen breasts. Her wider hips continued to grind against him and he clenched his eyes shut to control his natural reaction to thrust harder.

"Take off your shirt," he said, voice thick. He opened his eyes to stare into Sakura's for a moment, willing her to understand how deeply he needed here.

"I'm... it could get messy."

"I want you skin to skin," said Itachi.

It was Sakura who swallowed, then, her hands flexing against Itachi's biceps before she nodded, lifting her shirt over her head, her bra with it, leaving her tits bouncing beautifully in front of his eyes.

A hunger like Itachi had never known filled him.

He stared at Sakura's changed breasts, sexually excited and leaking just a bit of the precious, life-giving milk that nourished their daughter.

Itachi could build anything with his hands. But his wife had built them a family with her body.

And she held his gaze as he reached for her again, sitting up to pull her to him, wrapping an arm around her to hold her to him, heart to heart.

"I want you to punish me," breathed Itachi, kissing Sakura over and over again. "For not making a move sooner."

Sakura chuckled, her hands roaming Itachi's fit body. "Thank you for being a gentleman and giving me time."

Sakura then picked up her pace, thrusting against Itachi as he bit off his almost angry-sounding grunts as he pumped into her in return. At one point Sakura adjusted her angle and Itachi's control broke.

"Fuck—"

His good intentions faltering, Itachi gasped as the pressure threatened to overwhelm him. Sensing this, Sakura shoved Itachi back down to the floor, grabbed his shoulders and began thrusting hard and fast, squeezing him mercilessly inside her. Her legs began to tremble and shake.

"Not yet, not yet," she panted, begging him.

Itachi grunted with the effort to sustain his control, his eyes and jaw clenched as he arched his back.

"I'm so close, so close— _ don't you dare cum before me _ —hah, just, yes, yes—"

Itachi dug his heels into the floor for leverage as Sakura bruised him with her grip. His heart felt like it was about to explode in his chest but he was mortally terrified of disappointing his wife during their first intimacy together since their daughter's birth.

"Yes, yes,  _ YES _ —" Sakura's voice caught, her sob erotic and heartbreaking as she stiffened and broke apart around him.

The sudden deluge of wetness around Itachi startled him so much he lost his battle with his self-control and released himself into his wife, thrusting into her as he gripped her hips like a vise to impale himself as deeply as possible inside her warm body. Long bursts of his seed were pumped inside her, coating her with his essence. The thought of it left Itachi shaking with renewed need, but his trembling prevented him from any form of motor control for several breaths.

Chest panting, Itachi eventually reached up to pull Sakura down to him, heart to heart, to wrap his strong arms around her.

It was quiet in the kitchen but for their shaky breathing.

"That was new," murmured Itachi later.

"Hmm?"

"Your orgasm. The puddle you made on the kitchen floor I’ve just cleaned."

"Oh," said Sakura, cheeks warming. "Yes."

"... any other... new things?"

Sakura looked up at Itachi's hopeful, curious eyes, and smirked. "We'll find out."

Itachi's smile was inviting.

* * *

And so it was that Konoha's manliest man—with no offence intended towards Maito Gai—slowly turned his focus back to his shinobi training, putting aside some of his handyman work. 

He was still happy to help those around him, of course. But he found himself spending much more time in personal reflection with his wife again after that night, and less time in the workshop building things that, really, they could just buy.

Yes, his remarkable focus was on  _ intense  _ personal reflection.

Itachi straightened his tie and checked his appearance in the full-length mirror in their room. His hair was tied up in a man-bun again, as it would enable him to sweetly devour his favourite meal when he and his wife returned from the restaurant. His perfectly fitted suit had been adjusted across his shoulders and let a small smirk curve his lips, already anticipating Sakura’s reaction—and appreciation. It was Friday and he would be collecting Sakura from work soon for their date. Hinata was babysitting for them… which meant they had a night all to themselves to reflect.

Deep, penetrating, earth-shattering personal reflection, he thought. Several rounds of it, he hoped.

It was hard being in such high demand first by the village, then by the villagers.

… But Itachi found he didn’t mind at all being in demand by his rampant wife.

  
  


* * *

**The End.**


End file.
